


Multicolor Madness

by supernaturalfangirll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Castiel has color changing wings, Confused Dean, Cursed Castiel, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Winged Castiel, Wingfic, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalfangirll/pseuds/supernaturalfangirll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets hit with a curse that not only brings his wings into this plane of existence, but also causes them to act like giant mood rings, betraying the angels every emotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multicolor Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was just a fun thing I decided to do when I found my sister's old mood ring just sitting around. This is unbeta'd so any mistake is mine and please let me know if you find any :D I plan on updating maybe once a week, maybe more depending on how much work I have.

Dean hates witches...like really really hates them.

What else is there to be said? They're annoying as hell with their body fluids and constant blabbering. Honestly? Dean was done with witches.

Currently Dean was the only thing standing between his unconscious brother and the ugly bitch across the room. Safe to say the witch was pretty pissed that they had crashed her one person party, and she had quite a few tricks up her sleeves. She took a small hex bag out of her pocket and prepared to throw it at Dean, but turns out their friendly neighborhood angel decided that now was the perfect time to come and check up on Dean.

“Hello Dean, how i-” 

“Cas look out!” Dean yelled as the witch began chanting frantically in latin. Cas turned around just in time to watch the now glowing hex bag get chucked at him and hit him square in the chest. Cas took one look at the scarred witch and raised his hand, silencing her forever.

“Cas, dude you alright?” Dean asked as he placed his hand on Cas’s shoulder.

“Yes Dean I’m fine.” Cas said as he walked behind Dean and placed his fingertips on Sam’s forehead, healing him. 

“Dean?” Sam asked as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking in order to adjust to the darkness.

“Hey Sammy how ya doin?” Dean said as he grabbed Sam’s hand and yanked him into a standing position. Sam wobbled a bit but quickly got his feet under himself.

“I've been better.” Sam sighed, “did you get her?”

“Yeah Sam we got her.” Dean said as he clapped Sam on the shoulder.

“Can we go home now?” Sam asked, well more like whined as he rubbed his still slightly sore head.

“Sure thing Samantha. Cas you ready to go?” Dean asked as he turned to Cas.

“Yes Dean I’m re-” Cas’s eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head and he slumped forwards, almost falling on his face but Dean was by his side in a millisecond and wrapped his arms around his waist, lowering him slowly to the ground.

“Dammit! Cas! Cas!” Dean shouted as he gently shook his best friend's shoulders. He gave up after a few moments and looked over to Sam. “Hey Sam! Wanna help me get him to the car!” Dean yelled as Sam appeared next to him and helped him prop Cas up in between them as they slowly dragged the angel through the house and back to the car. 

 

***********************************  
3 hours later  
***********************************

Ok now Dean was starting to get really worried, it had been about three hours and Cas still hadn't woken up. Normally this wouldn't worry him, but this was Cas. Cas as in Castiel, freaking angel of the lord who should definitely not be passed out on Dean's bed. Yeah thats right, Dean’s bed. It turns out that Cas was a hell of a lot heavier than he looked and it was enough of a struggle dragging him to Dean’s room, much less his own. They decided on dropping him in Dean’s room because for one, it was closer and two, Sam and Dean weren't as young as they liked to think and lugging Cas’s heavy ass around was pretty taxing, especially after being thrown around by a witch  
.  
“Dean you have to stop worrying” Sam said as he watched Dean continue his nervous pacing.

“Worried? I’m not worried!” Dean yelled as he rubbed the back of his neck, checking over Cas yet again. 

“Dean just go into one of the guest rooms and get some sleep, Cas isn't going anywhere and if he wakes up we will be able to hear him.” Sam said

“But Sam--”

“No buts Dean get!” Sam said as he pushed his brother out the door, following close behind and closing the door quietly behind him.


End file.
